infodepotfandomcom-20200213-history
Asus RT-N13U B1
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / Asus / RT-N13U B1 __TOC__ NOTE: This divice is not supported by dd-wrt. Specs This section is in need of cleanup! Platform Serial Num. = ? FCC ID = MSQ-RTN13U CPU Type = Ralink RT3052 MIPS Rev = ? CPU Speed = 384MHz Bus = 32BIT Flash Type = ? Flash Chip = ? Flash Size = 8MB Max Firmware Size = 7995392 bytes RAM Size = 64MB RAM Chip = ? nvram Size = ? Switch = ? vlan Support = ? Ethernet Port Count = 1-WAN 4-LAN Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3? boot_wait = ? bootloader = U-Boot Flash Card Socket/Type = No SD/MMC Mod Support = No MiniPCI slots = No PoE = No Power = 12V/1A Color of LEDs = ? Size = ? USB = 1x USB 2.0 Serial Port = 1 JTAG Port = No Supported by TJTAG 3.02 = No JTAG Port Supported by dd-wrt as of = 2010-08-09 dd-wrt K2.4 Support = ? dd-wrt K2.6 Support = ? Special Features = ? Radio Wireless Radio = Ralink WLAN DSP processor = ? Antenna Connector Type = Internal Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11b/g/n WiFi Operating Frequency = ? 802.11n Draft = up to 300Mbps 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = ? Radio Capabilities = ? Threads of interest *DD-WRT Support Thread *Asus RT-N13U B1 Mods *Asus RT-N13U B1 support Flashing This section is in need of cleanup! Upgrading This section is in need of cleanup! Reverting This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG Recovery This section is in need JTAG Recovery Instructions! Serial Serial Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery This section is in need of Serial Recovery Instructions! USB Info Pictures FCC Pictures See Asus RT-N13U FCC Pictures Notes * RT-N13U Hardware Modification Category: English Documentation Category: Asus Category:Fix Me! Category:Ralink Category:RT3052 Category:IEEE 802.11b/g/n Category:Router USB Port